Breakfast and Lunch
by Fangirl257
Summary: Maura gets jealous.


There is nothing sexier than Maura in one of my white button ups. As I lean against the doorframe to the kitchen, I watch her hips move slightly as she mixes the eggs. Long toned legs lead up to sexy purple lace that is barely hidden by the hem of my shirt. Her hair is mused from sleep. I love times like these, when it is just us and she feels like she doesn't have to look perfect. All of her walls are down and that is when she looks the most beautiful, because this Maura is all mine.

Softly padding my way through the kitchen, I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle in her neck. She moves her hand to gently scratch my head.

"Good morning, Detective." She hums.

"Morning, Beautiful." My raspy voice comes out as a growl.

I bring my hands up, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. My fingers ghost over her skin and circling her nipple before massaging her breast. Soft sighs leave her lips. Turning her around, our lips crash in a frenzy. Her fingers tug through my hair and I lift her up on the countertop. Maura wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me tight in her grasp. My lips move down her strong jawline, sucking her earlobe into my mouth. Low moans echo out into the kitchen. I trail down her body, leaving goosebumps in my wake.

"Please." She gasps out, pushing my head down gently.

Dropping to my knees, I stare up at her. Maura's chest heaves. Half lidded eyes stare back at me. My fingers curl around the waistband of her lace panties bringing them down slowly, our eyes never leaving each other. I lift her legs and place them over my shoulders. My lips move up her smooth, creamy thighs. The smell of her causes my mouth to water and a rush of wetness floods my panties. Everything about her is arousing. The way she looks, the way she reacts to my touch, I will never be able to get enough.

"Are you going to stare at my pussy all day or are you going to fuck me?"

My tongue swirls and I nip at her sensitive skin. Blowing cool air on her hot core, a shiver runs through her body. I run through her folds, lapping slowly at her clit before running my tongue up and down her slit. Maura's fingernails scrape against my scalp. Sucking her clit into my mouth before I thrust my tongue into her. Her thighs clench around my head. I rub soft circles on her hips

"Jane, please." Her voice full of lust.

I move my left hand down, trailing two fingers through her juices before I fill her up. My eyes glance up and I watch her palm her breasts. Maura's eyes are shut as she moans my name, urging me to go faster. The sounds of her wetness as I thrust in and out of her fills the room. My tongue flicks in perfect rhythm. Maura's moans start to become high pitched and her walls start to clench around me. Her free hand pushes me further into her core. I start to devore her. I lip and suck on her clit, curling my fingers deep inside of her. Hitting that spot, she comes undone. Thighs clamp down around my head and her walls pull my fingers deeper. My name comes out as screams.. Before she has a chance to come down from one orgasm, I replace my fingers with my tongue and bring them up to rub tight circles around her clit. I drink up all she has to give as her body pulls itself into another climax and she goes tense. Her hand grabs full of my hair as she bucks her hips against my face. As Maura's tremors calm down, I slowly lap at her. When I look up at her, I admire her natural beauty inhancified by the morning light shining through the curtains. She smiles down at me, but our phones ringing breaks the moment.

"If you keep looking at me like that, Jane Rizzoli, we will be late to our dead body."

"Until later, Darling."

I get up off my knees and dash off to get ready.

"You've made my legs jelly again. How am I supposed to walk?" I hear her call out to me from the kitchen. A smug smirk graces my lips. "Stop smirking, Jane!"

We have to get ready separate because if we didn't, we would be late.

The crime scene is a bloody one and cops are crawling around. They are all waiting for Maura to say what would possibly be the cause of death, but I know better. The woman calls blood a reddish brown stain before it is tested. The rookie cop that is standing next to me however won't quit touching me. With every word, she has to caress me. Maura's eyes flick up to see it happen. I try to move away, but the officer gets closer. I watch as my girlfriend stands up from her crouched position and tells her techs to ready the body for transportation. My hands are on my hips with my blazer flipped backwards. She is walking towards me.

"Detective, I will call you as soon as I get any results," Maura says sternly before she stops right in front of me. Her thumb comes up to rub my cheek. "Do please be careful, my Love." Eyes go from me to a pointed look at the young officer standing next to me. She gives me a quick kiss on the lips before smirking at the woman who has been touching all on me for the last half an hour.

I watch her leave in amusement. Her hips sway a little more and I know she is putting on a show. Normally, I'm the one who feels the need to claim her, but it is hot for her to be jealous. A few snickers come from behind me and I have to stop myself from blushing. Effortlessly, Maura has left me wet. She knows what she does to me with just the most simple of touches. Plus, I have been failing all morning not to think about how beautiful she was when she came this morning. If I could, I would start every morning eating her out. The officer that was trying to flirt with me, rushed off after Maura's display. I can't say I am saddened. The only person I enjoy touching me all the time is one Doctor Maura Isles.

"Alright, everyone get back to work! We have a killer to catch!" I bark out and people scatter. Today is going to be a long day.

Maura texts me that she has her palimerary done so I head down to the morgue. When I get down there, Suzie points to the blind closed office. Knocking on the door, I open it only to find myself being slammed against it. Lips are moving against mine and I hear the sound of her locking the door. Maura pins me with her hips, a strong thigh slips in between my legs.

"Do you know how hard it was for me not put that officer in her place today, Jane?" She whispers against my lips.

"I have some idea. Typically, I'm the jealous one in this relationship." I pull away from her to say.

"I want to repay you for earlier."

My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. "Here?" I ask, only because she has a pretty strict 'no office sex' rule.

"Go sit down in my chair, Detective Rizzoli."

My mouth becomes dry and as for my panties... They are fucking destroyed. I force my legs to move to sit in her chair. I can feel her eyes on me, like a lioness and I am her prey. Before I can settle myself down, she stops me. Her hands go to my belt, unbuckling it and with the pop of my button, she shoves my pants and boyshorts down my ankles. I step out of them and she pushes me into the chair. God, her forcefulness is turning me on. I've never seen her like this. She drops to her knees, taking mine in her hands with a rough push to spread them. Suddenly, Maura yanks me forward in her chair and throws one of my legs over her shoulder. She runs her fingers through my wet folds, spreading them before her tongue follows. I let my head fall back against her headrest, my hands gripping the sides, She would kill me if I ruined her hair by tangling my fingers through it.

"Fuck, Maur." I moan out, low enough to not be heard.

I feel her wrap her lips around my clit and sucks. Fingers fill me, thrusting hard and fast. Maura curls inside me as she flicks and sucks. My eyes start to roll in the back of my head and I bite my tongue to keep from moaning loudly.

"Don't stop. I'm so close."

I rock my hips against Maura's fingers. My walls start to spasm around her and the rest of me goes rigid. I clench my teeth tightly and ride out my orgasm. She continues to pump her fingers in and out, drawing out my pleasure. As I come down from my high, I look down to see something shocking. Maura's face is flushed with embarrassment.

"I've never felt jealous before." She whispers.

You'd think this was a weird time to have this conversation, with me half naked and her on her knees under her desk.

"It isn't a fun feeling. I know." I tell her, completely understanding how she is feeling. She is always so good about reassuring me when I get jealous and allow my insecurities to overtake my mind.

"I just love you so much."

I reach for her so that I can pull her onto my lap. Bringing her lips down to kiss her softly,

"Believe me when I tell you, you are the only person for me. I tried to deny my feelings for you for a very long time, but I couldn't do it forever. Nobody could come in and make me forget just how much I love you." The sweet words leave my mouth with more ease than I expected and I can tell it shocks her as well.

"We should probably get back to work. People are going to talk." She points out as she gets off my lap.

Quickly, I pull my pants back on and walk over to her.

"I hope you enjoyed your lunch as much as I did my breakfast." I say to her in a low whisper.

Leaning in to kiss her she mumbles, "Until dinner, Detective" against my lips.

I leave her office knowing without a doubt, I am the luckiest woman in the world because Maura Isles loves me.


End file.
